


foaling season

by fromzerohs (greymooses)



Series: kismet-verse [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Gen, accurate descriptions of horse birth, idk how to tag it, rancher!nunu, soft frens showho, there are dogs, veterinarian!hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/fromzerohs
Summary: Hoseok doesn't specialize in large animals, but when you're one of two veterinarians in a small town, you do what you have to do for your friends.Or: Hyunwoo freaks out when one of his horses is foaling, calls Hoseok because the large animal vet is out of town, and Hoseok delivers a baby horse while arguably spending too much time thinking about dinner.





	foaling season

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is groundwork for a whole au pls see the link to the twt thread in the end notes if you care. eventually wonkyun, these two are just buds.
> 
> nothing is particularly graphic, but i'm a vet med person and was watching videos of foalings so my opinion could be skewed. if you're squicked by the idea of animals having babies maybe don't read this idk.

"Hey, Min. It's Hyunwoo. Is the doc free? My mare is having a hard time out here."

Minhyuk smiled at the voice on the phone.

"Hey! It's finally the day, huh?" he asked, twirling his pen in one hand and resting his feet on his desk.

The voice on the other end of the line kept talking, something about placenta that Minhyuk was trying not to hear, as Hoseok emerged from one of their two exam rooms.

"Minhyukkie, feet."

Minhyuk lowered his shoes to the ground, mouthing apologies in his boss's direction. Hoseok gave a pointed nod at the telephone in his hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Hyunwoo, hold on one sec, yeah? I'll check with him."

Minhyuk pulled the receiver away from his ear and punched a button on the base before looking up at Hoseok.

"Hyunwoo's mare is foaling, he just went on and on about placenta and membranes," he explained. "He's hoping you can go help out."

"I'm not a large animal vet, Min," Hoseok sighed.

"Okay, I hear you, but technically you _are_, because it's all just specializa-" Minhyuk started, waving his pen in the air for emphasis.

"Tell him I'm leaving in five minutes," Hoseok cut him off, rolling his eyes. It had been a long day of patients: some annual checkups, but two very sick puppies and one older cat that wasn’t doing so well. Hoseok wanted to go home and crawl into bed immediately, but he knew that wasn’t the wise choice. He hadn’t seen Hyunwoo in a while; it would be good to catch up.

Hoseok headed to the back to gather his equipment. He ran through a mental list, long hidden away in a dark corner of his mind post-graduation, of things he would need to assist in a foaling. Large animals were not what he preferred working with, but Minhyuk was right in that his doctorate program included large animals and he was plenty qualified.

Hoseok pulled his gym bag from the supply closet and started gathering bottles of medicine, carefully cushioning the glass with his gym clothes and towel. He rummaged in a drawer for a few of the largest gauge needles he could find, tossing them into a plastic bag with a few large syringes and placing that whole package in the gym bag as well.

"Hyunwoo says thanks in advance, and he wanted me to remind you to bring extra gloves." Hoseok turned to see Minhyuk coming around the corner, pen still in hand. "Do you need any help?"

Hoseok hummed, pulling a basic surgical pack and extra scalpel handle from the autoclave, and a fresh blade from the box above it. "Do we still have that suture you ordered by mistake last week?"

"They're supposed to take it back tomorrow when they drop off this week's order. You want it?"

"Yeah, just in case." Hoseok grabbed a ratty pair of jeans off his desk as Minhyuk headed for wherever he had stashed the returns. "I'm going to change. Toss it in my bag for me, please."

"Will do, boss."

~

Hyunwoo's ranch was only about ten minutes outside town, sprawling across multiple acres of beautiful farmland. Over the past year of caring for his dogs, Hoseok had learned that the man was barely older than him, but had been a professional jockey until he injured his knee in a badly timed jump. He retired, more or less, and started giving riding lessons to young kids instead.

Hoseok carefully weaved his car down the long driveway to the main house. As he came out of the trees, he spotted his client squatting on the porch, petting a dog with each hand while a third sat in front of him.

Hyunwoo had five dogs of varying ages and physical conditions, but all were spoiled and he never balked at an estimate for a treatment plan when one of them got sick. Hoseok had met him shortly after opening his practice, at the farmer's market in town. He'd been an excellent client and friend ever since.

Hoseok drove up next to Hyunwoo's weekend truck, a cute, old, short bed pickup with a particularly tiny cab that Hoseok wasn't sure how he fit into, and pulled the parking brake before turning the car off. He grabbed the stethoscope from his passenger's seat and looped it around his neck, watching as the dog in front of his friend darted his tongue out to lick the man's face. Laughing, he opened the car door and waved.

"Doc!" Hyunwoo cheered at him, giving the dogs one last pat and standing. "Thanks for coming! Remind me to send you home with some treats for Dubu and Jadu, I have a basket I was going to bring you this week."

The man also grew some of the best vegetables Hoseok and his two rabbits had ever eaten.

"As long as you understand I'm still billing you for this," Hoseok called back. He grabbed the gym bag of supplies and shut the door, stowing his keys in his jacket pocket. "What's up with the mare?"

Hyunwoo's face shifted into one of concern. "I was out there until a couple minutes ago, came up to the house to grab some water and meet you. She's foaled once before, but this one seems a little more difficult for her," he explained, coming down the porch steps, face-licking dog at his side as the other two continued to lounge in the sun.

“Did she eat today?” Hoseok inquired, following along behind them on the way to a large barn behind the main house.

Hyunwoo nodded. "She ate some this morning, but she’s been in labor for about three hours now. I was hoping you could check her, make sure everything looks alright. I know you don't usually do horses, but my normal guy for them is out of town, and I remembered that story about the pigs so I knew you'd been on a farm before."

“Oh my _god_, don’t mention the pigs,” Hoseok groaned as they approached the barn doors. 

Hoseok could hear pawing and shuffling from inside, which was a good sign. Most mares didn’t need help, especially this early. It was entirely possible that everything would go well without his presence, but he knew Hyunwoo had very strong bonds with his horses. If the man felt better with him there, he’d be there.

“Has her water broken?”

“Not yet.” Hyunwoo briefly wrung his hands together before looking up and adjusting his hat. Hoseok caught the gesture, even though he tried to hide it.

“Hyunwoo,” he said, clapping the man on the shoulder, “take a deep breath. Between the two of us, I’m sure we can get them both through this just fine.”

Hyunwoo nodded, then opened the barn door for Hoseok, shutting the dog outside behind them, but not before offering an apology and a piece of dried jerky from his pocket.

~

Twenty long minutes later, they heard the mare's water break. Hyunwoo sprung into action before realizing there wasn’t anything he could actually do, leading to him freezing with his hands halfway to the stall door and bewilderment on his face.

Hoseok smiled as he stood and made sure his voice was steady. “Let’s see how she’s doing, yeah?” he suggested, pulling open the door and stepping just inside to avoid getting in the mare’s way.

The mare was on her side on the ground, which was a relief. It was entirely possible Hoseok wouldn’t need to get his hands dirty, and Hyunwoo had wrapped her tail with bright pink wrap at some point, so there wasn’t anything for them to do but continue waiting and monitoring.

She turned her head to look at him, so he cooed at her as he approached her side.

“That tail, wow. Looking stylish, mama!” Hoseok heard Hyunwoo snicker behind him, but ignored him and counted the mare’s respirations as he spoke. “Are you going to start pushing for us?” The horse huffed in reply, resting her head back on the ground.

“That was her ‘I’m annoyed but I’ll do what you tell me to’ noise, ‘seok,” Hyunwoo said, fond amusement lacing his voice.

Hoseok moved back to the outside edge of the stall, positioning himself in a place he could watch the mare’s progress. “She’s doing fine, we just have to wait and make sure she keeps doing her thing.” He unzipped his bag and found three packages of gloves and a deck of cards on top, with a sticky note from Minhyuk.

_Seokkie-hyung, you forgot the gloves! >.<_  
_Figured you might need something to pass the time._  
_Please remember to eat tonight!_  
_First appointment is at 10._  
_ \- Min_

Lee Minhyuk was a lot of things: brilliant veterinary technician, excellent office manager, chaotic evil in his support of all of Hoseok’s previous relationships, unable to keep his shoes off the furniture, and the best best friend Hoseok could ask for.

“Hey, doc, I think she might be moving into stage two.”

Hoseok looked up, humming, then checked his watch. Hyunwoo was correct, and as long as the next ten minutes went smoothly, he should be out of here in time to grab some dinner on his way home instead of eating something frozen.

"Looks like it." Hoseok held up the cards. "Want to play something?"

"Too distracted, to be honest."

"She'll do great, Hyunwoo,” Hoseok said, tossing the cards back in the bag. “In an hour, you'll have a little foal standing on all four legs, healthy and happy."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right,” Hyunwoo agreed. Hoseok fiddled with the corner of a package of gloves. “‘seok, did I tell you about the kid I met last weekend at the market?"

Hoseok looked over at Hyunwoo, who was staring ahead towards the mare. "We haven't gone out in almost two weeks, old man.”

"He was probably about twenty-five, a handful of years younger than us, you know. Had that bright-eyed look about him."

"Not yet burned out on the reality of adult life?" Hoseok deadpanned.

Hyunwoo hummed thoughtfully. "Real cute dimples. Think Minnie would be interested?"

Hoseok snorted. "Even if I said yes, how would he find the kid? Please don't tell me you got his number."

"I did, actually."

Hoseok lifted an eyebrow. "I thought the only love you needed was your animals.”

Hyunwoo ignored the jibe, intent on not letting Hoseok ruin his story. "I was loading up the truck and he came over, asked if I needed someone to walk my dog," he explained, looking up for Hoseok’s reaction.

Hoseok felt his lip twitch. The urge to make the joke was there, but before he could open his mouth, Hyunwoo continued.

“We got to talking. He played with the mutts. Turns out he just moved here, looking for something different to influence his music. He's a producer or something. Doesn't need the side gig, just genuinely wanted something else to do during the day, I think."

“Sounds too pure for Minhyuk.”

Hyunwoo laughed. “You might be right, do- oh!”

Hoseok looked up, following Hyunwoo’s line of sight to see that the mare had started pushing in earnest. “Oh, that’s a good girl!” he cooed, eyeing her breathing and the visible contractions of her belly. It wouldn’t be much longer now.

Hyunwoo was wide-eyed, thumbnail between his teeth. Hoseok stood to move in front of him, reaching a hand out to help him off the ground.

“Thanks, doc.”

Hoseok smiled. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a pair of small hooves. “Hyunwoo, do you want to go check on the dogs?” Hoseok asked, bending to grab a pair of gloves from his bag. The mare looked like she would be fine on her own, but he figured he’d give her a hand since he was here. He was also maybe a little hungry.

Hyunwoo wrung his hands, chewing on his lip for a moment. Hoseok had learned to be patient with his friend, who sometimes needed time to digest what was happening and decide how to react. He opened the package of gloves and laid it on the window ledge of the stall. He shrugged his jacket off and was rolling his sleeves up to his elbows when Hyunwoo finally answered him.

“Yeah, yeah, maybe I’ll do that,” he said.

“I’ll holler if I need you,” Hoseok assured him. He pocketed his thumb ring and pulled on the gloves. Hyunwoo walked out, and after a moment Hoseok heard his voice outside the barn. He turned, slowly approaching the mare’s back. “Did your friend wait outside this whole time?” he asked her. She answered him with a huff and he smiled. “Everyone wants to meet your little one,” Hoseok continued muttering to her as he squatted near her tail, careful to distribute his weight so a light kick wouldn’t knock him over. He grabbed the foal’s hooves and started gently pulling.

“Just like back in university,” Hoseok told himself. The mare turned her head to look at him when he spoke. “It’s okay, sweetheart, I’m just going to help a little, okay?”

Everything from that point went very quickly, as expected. Hoseok’s mind drifted to food, and he decided to order takeout before he left so he could quickly pick it up on his way home. He hoped Hyunwoo had the basket of vegetables ready to go; he was feeling sleepier than he thought and wanted to cuddle with his bunnies and watch some television before bed.

“At least I can sleep in tomorrow, right?” he asked the mare. She huffed at him again. Hoseok laughed, gently patting her back. He was beginning to understand why Hyunwoo was so fond of her. With a couple more pushes, the foal’s head and neck were mostly free. “You’re doing great,” he softly told her. He continued guiding the foal’s body between his legs, readying himself to jump away as soon as the foal’s middle was out.

Hoseok heard the door open behind him. “Dogs okay?” he asked, keeping his voice quiet to avoid startling the mare. Getting a hoof to the face was not on his agenda tonight.

“Dogs are fine. I got the hose out for you and that basket of veggies is ready to go. How’s my girl?”

“Thanks, man. She’s almost there,” Hoseok told him. “Do you have a name for the foal?”

“Not yet, I’ll have to think about it. Maybe if it’s a boy I’ll name him after you,” Hyunwoo taunted.

Hoseok was sure that if he turned around, his friend’s eyes would have mostly disappeared under the weight of his goofy grin, but he stayed focused on the mare. He repositioned his hands again, near the foal’s shoulders. When the mare pushed, he lifted slightly before jumping back, away from the foal that slid free in between his legs.

Hyunwoo clapped once behind him, and he turned to see a bright smile on his friend’s face. Hoseok looked back at the foal, nose broken through the amniotic sac and working its way into a seated position. A textbook foaling. Hoseok felt himself tear up a bit. He didn’t need to be here for this, but he was glad that he had witnessed it.

“Doc, go hose off. That kid called when I was outside and he was psyched about the idea of horses,” Hyunwoo chuckled. “He’s on his way over. I’ll have him help me set up another stall for these two.”

Hoseok was slightly horrified, imagining an innocent music producer from the city shoveling hay. “Does he have any idea what he’s in for?”

“Probably not, but if he wants to walk my dogs, he’s going to have to get used to it.”

“I’m glad you’re the one that needs me in this relationship,” Hoseok laughed, stripping off his gloves. He balled them up in the packaging he left on the window ledge earlier. “Got a trash can?”

“Around the corner.”

“You can handle the placenta?”

Hyunwoo looked at his mare and the new foal, nodding. “We’ll be good.”

Hoseok put his jacket back on, grabbed his bag, and headed out of the stall. He tossed the gloves in the trash a couple of steps away from the door before dropping the bag near the barn door, away from nosy dogs, and taking a moment to replace his ring. Outside, the same dog that followed them from the house was laying on the ground, head on paws. It twitched an ear at Hoseok when he exited.

“Hey, Mu,” he said, crouching to let the dog sniff his hand. “You have a new friend to watch out for in there.” The dog lifted its head and nudged his knuckles, so he ran them along the dog’s nose until he could bury his fingertips in its scruff. The dog dropped its head back to its paws, bored. Hoseok smiled. “That’s enough, huh? Why can’t your brothers and sisters be as low maintenance as you are?”

Hoseok found the hose on the side of the barn and quickly rinsed off his boots. He pulled his phone out, placed a pickup order online from his favorite restaurant, and headed back inside. When he opened the stall door, he was pleased to see the foal completely free of its amniotic sac and testing out its legs. Hyunwoo was watching from the wall, looking as in love as Hoseok had ever seen someone.

"Clean boots?"

"Clean enough, thanks."

"The least I can do is let you use my hose," Hyunwoo reassured him with a grin. "I got the placenta all taken care of, it came pretty fast," he explained, gesturing towards a bag on the ground with the toe of his boot. "You must be wanting to get home."

Hoseok hummed. “The buns are probably getting hungry.”

The mare snorted and whipped her pink-wrapped tail into the hay. Hyunwoo’s eyes softened again watching her. Hoseok wondered how his friend could possibly be so content with a relatively simple life. He had put all of his effort into university and building a practice in a small town and he _loved_ it, but Hyunwoo’s comments about loving his animals more than he could ever love another person? Hoseok would be lying if he said he wasn’t lonely, but it was obvious to him tonight that Hyunwoo was telling the truth.

“I left the basket of vegetables on top of your car so the dogs wouldn’t get into it.” Hyunwoo’s voice broke Hoseok out of his thoughts. He was squatting near the mare’s back, unwrapping her tail. “Do you mind walking back to the house alone?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Hoseok moved to the mare’s front and stroked her mane. “Are you sure you’ll be okay with these two?”

“Definitely,” Hyunwoo nodded. “Kid texted me when you were outside and should be here in a few.”

Hoseok gave the mare a few pats on the shoulder. “Congratulations, mama,” he whispered.

Hyunwoo stood and walked towards Hoseok, hand extended. “Make sure to put charges in for me in the morning, doc. I have to go into town tomorrow so I’ll swing by to see Minhyuk and settle my account.”

“Sounds good.” Hoseok shook his hand. “Call me if anyone has issues, but they both look great.”

“Will do. Thanks for coming out, I really appreciate it.”

“It’s my job, Hyunwoo,” Hoseok offered, turning to move towards the stall door. “But you’re welcome.” He flashed a smile over his shoulder. “Have a good night, man. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do with the kid. I’ll talk to you later.” He exited, rounding the corner to pick up his bag where he’d left it by the barn door. With it situated on his shoulder, he called back. “Oh, and Hyunwoo?”

“Yeah?” came the muffled reply.

Hoseok grinned to himself, waited a beat before answering. “Don’t you dare name that foal after me.”

At the sound of his friend’s laugh, Hoseok pushed the door open and headed back to his car. If he couldn’t spoil a human, he was absolutely going to take a page from Hyunwoo’s book and spend the night spoiling his pets. He might be alone, but his rabbits loved him, and tonight that felt like more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ thanks for reading this trash it’s the first thing i’ve ever actually finished and it could be better but i am le tired. i started it for shownu’s birthday, gave up for two months while i fell in love with a.c.e, then decided to finish it so it might be a little weird. twt thread [here](https://twitter.com/fromzerohs/status/1135102912886124544).
> 
> hoseok named his bunnies after food: tofu (dubu) and plum (jadu). shownu’s animals should have names but i’m a terrible person and when i tried putting names in after i was done writing it felt really weird, so the only one that gets a name is mu (radish), a very adorable jindo.
> 
> anyway pls tell me i should never write again or come scream at me on twt idk i’m just an awkward bean. >.<


End file.
